Horton Hears a Who: The Nearness of You
by Reva Ewdrow
Summary: Jojo's best friend, Zoey Clemmings, gets asked to the dance by her crush, David Pierson, but Jojo doesn't trust him... One-shot for NikChik-11 Reviews are welcome, as are criticisms... if you like it, or if you don't, let me know! :D


**horray I finally finished!**

**ok, so this is my half of a Deviant Art art trade between me and NikChik-11 (she's doing a drawing of one of my characters, ill post a link on my page thing when she finnishes it). It's a one-shot about her character, Zoey Clemmings, and Jojo. It might make more sense if you've read her story, You Are Not Alone. The song, The Nearness of You, is by Norah Jones, and its very pretty, I recommend you take a look!**

**I know its long for a one-shot, its my first one and i found that its hard to fit everything I want to into a small story, I think I could still use some practice lol**

**oh, and I apologize to NikChik-11 for not doing her character justice...Zoey was very hard to write! kudos to you for creating her!**

**ugh, I am babbling, I will stop this now. I hope u enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"I don't know what you see in him."

"Look at him! He's….well, _look_ at him!"

"He's pompous."

"Oh, Jojo, that's just confidence."

"Right, and his lack of intelligence is really just modesty, right?"

"Right!"

"Riiiiigghht."

Jojo shook his head at his best friend as she continued to gazed at Dave Pierson with her big blue eyes. Her expression was full of innocent adoration, and Jojo could hardly stand it.

Zoey was a smart girl, that he was sure of, so he just couldn't understand how she could fall for a jerk like Dave. He was an overly-confident showoff, with an ego way to big for his own good. With all his abundance of flaws, one would think he would have a hard time finding anyone who could tolerate him, let alone have a crush on him, but in addition to these traits he was also blessed with impeccable looks-- from his charming smile to his immensely muscular build--he was the picture perfect who, and no who girl could resist--including, it seemed, Zoey.

Having no classes with him, she was blissfully ignorant of his flaws, and so was caught under his spell. She had confided her crush to Jojo a week ago, and ever since then she was openly adoring towards him, much to Jojo's annoyance. The problem wasn't so much that she liked someone--they were just friends after all, she could like whoever she pleased-- the problem was that she liked _Dave Pierson_. Zoey was intelligent and funny, easy to be with, caring, a talented musician and the best friend he could ask for--she deserved so much better than _him_. Unfortunately, she was also extremely stubborn, so there was no deterring her from her crush.

"Hey guys!" Mya Stott, their other best friend, walked up and sat next to them, completing their trio. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Zoey's ogling at Dave again." Jojo muttered, resentment evident in his voice.

"David Pierson? Oh, he's totally cute." She commented.

"I know!" Zoey turned and faced Jojo, a triumphant look on her face. "See! _Mya_ agrees with me."

Jojo rolled his eyes and turned back to his lunch. He'd never understand girls.

"So Mya, you going to the dance this weekend?" Zoey said as she turned back to her peanut butter sandwich, having lost sight of her staring subject as he walked into the main building.

"I don't know, it looks kind of lame. You guys going?"

"Unfortunately," Jojo smiled despite his melancholy tone. He and Zoey had agreed weeks ago to go with each other as friends if no one else asked them. It would be his first dance, and though he initially dreaded it, her excitement was contagious and now he was actually really looking forward to it.

Zoey pushed him and laughed.

"Oh stop, you know you're excited. Its going to be awesome!" He smiled, she could always tell when he was lying.

"I guess," he sighed sarcastically.

This weekend would be great.

--

The liquid in their test tube turned and a violent shade of purple and began to emit a horrid odor, causing Mya and Jojo to cough and cover their noses.

"ARRG, I think you _may_ have added the wrong chemical, Jojo." Mya said sarcastically in between coughs.

"It's not my fault if these bottles all look the same!" he exclaimed as he frantically shoved a cork into the tubes mouth in an effort to stifle the stench. This was a mistake, however, since the tube immediately began to fill with an oddly colored smoke, creating pressure that caused the cork to shoot from the mouth with a loud pop and fly straight into the back of Mrs. Hackleberry's head.

"Mya! Jojo!" she exclaimed sternly over the laughter of the class. Luckily the bell rang just as she opened her mouth to say more, giving the two friends--who were doubled over with laughter--a chance to escape.

"That…was…fantastic!" Mya gasped as they reached the school's entrance.

"We have to tell Zoey," he replied in between chuckles.

"There she is, over by the tree!" Jojo followed her pointing finger only to feel the laughter die in his throat. Zoey was by the tree alright, but she wasn't alone. Leaning suavely against the trunk was none other then Dave himself, a cool smile spread easily across his face.

"What's _he_ doing talking to _her_?"

"I don't know," Mya whispered in an astonished voice. They watched as Zoey let out a nervous laugh before nodding her head in response to some unheard question. Dave reached out and tucked a loose strand of multicolored hair behind her ear, causing an uncomfortable feeling to stir in Jojo's stomach, before glancing up at the place where he and Mya stood, sending them a wink, and sauntering away with one last smile to Zoey. Dave had barely turned the corner when Mya rushed down the stairs to Zoey's side, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"What did he say? TELL US, TELL US NOW!!" Zoey had the dazed look of someone who had just been spun around several times at a high speed. She gave them an elated grin.

"He just asked me to the _spring dance_!" Jojo winced as Mya let out an ear-piercing squeal, her hands flying to her mouth too late to stop it.

"Your kidding me! Dave? DAVID PIERSON just asked you to the SPRING DANCE?? What in Whos name did you say?" Zoey glanced at Jojo before giving her response, her voice carrying a hint of guilt.

"I--I said yes!" He felt his heart drop to his stomach in disappointment, but he plastered a smile on his face none the less. He could at least pretend to be happy for her, even if he did now loath the guy with ever inch of his being.

"That's great Zoe," he said, his voice sounding falsely enthusiastic, even to him. "You guys will have a great time."

Her face fell a little at the last comment, but the traces of her smile still remained, lingering from her excitement.

"Jojo, I'm so sorry, I know we said we'd go with each other--"

"No, its fine really," he cut her off, "we said we'd go if no one asked us. You got asked. Its really no big deal…"

An awkward silence fell between them, Mya glancing back and forth between their faces.

"I'll go with Jojo," she suggested, in an attempt at cheering up the soured mood, "that way we can all be there! Reid won't mind…" Zoey gave her a grateful smile, before looking at Jojo with hopeful eyes. He knew Mya didn't really want to go to the dance, but he didn't want to spoil things for Zoey. She was really happy, after all.

"Yah, that'll be fun," he smiled. Zoey gave him a relieved smile and threw her arms around both him and Mya, squashing them into a three-way hug.

"Man, you guys are the BEST!"

"Well, we try," Mya said jokingly, while discontent gnawed at Jojo insides. Dave Pierson was well known for his lack of exclusivity when it came to relationships. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't get hurt.

--

Jojo brushed the dirt from the front of his three-year-old tux. He had gotten it for the purpose of a wedding when he was 12, and given that he hadn't grown much since then, he was able to bring it out of what he had thought was a permanent retirement for the night's festivities. Having just climbed down the slender tree that stood beside the hall window (it was the only route that allowed him to escape from the house without suffering the half an hours worth of pictures and fawning his mother had intended to inflict upon him) he turned south and began to walk towards Mya's house. It had been planned that they would walk together to Zoey's, and then, after David's sure-to-be-timely arrival, they would leave together for the dance.

Jojo, however, had only gone two blocks when a strange sound interrupted the usually calming symphony of the night. A high-pitched laugh, that Jojo immediately identified as belonging to Zoey's ex-best friend Heather, echoed out from the archway of a nearby doorstep. Jojo rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner and was about to continued on his way when a new sound met his ears. It was the low, enticing voice of David Pierson.

"Come on Heather, lets just go together _now_. Forget about that Clemmings girl, it'll be enough that I don't show up to get her. She'll be too upset to even show her face at the dance."

"No!" Jojo watched silently from behind a bush as Heather pushed Dave's advancing form away from her. She was clad in a frilly, baby blue ensemble that was engulfed in ribbons and sparkly bows. She had an impatient expression on her face, her hands resting irritably on her hips. "We have to wait until we are _at the dance. _If you ditch her now, her stupid _new_ friends will just comfort her and it will all be pointless! She has to be in public when you do it, so she'll be embarrassed in front of _everyone_, just like she embarrassed me."

Jojo's hands clenched into fists, anger coursing through him. He had suspected that David was up to no good, but he had no clue that Heather was behind it too. He remembered the day she was speaking of well-- she and Zoey had engaged in a shouting match in the middle of the hallway. Heather had crossed the line, making a ruthless comment about Zoey's father, who left before she was born. She had thought herself triumphant, Zoey having run off in tears, until the crowd of onlookers had showed their disgust. Jojo shook his head. That must be the embarrassment she was referring to. Though he thought she had inflicted it upon herself-- Zoey had no hand in it.

Zoey. Her name snapped him back into reality. He had to warn Zoey.

Shooting one last menacing glare at the villainous couple--who were now making out against the doorway-- Jojo shot off in the opposite direction, running strait for Zoey's house.

--

Zoey stood anxiously in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the hem of her purple dress. It fell a few inches above her knees, crinkling in an attractive way up to her waist, where it met the black sash that tied in a bow at her back. It fit her perfectly.

"Are you sure I look ok, Mom?" She asked for the hundredth time. Her mom smiled, Zoey had been getting ready for an hour and a half now, a record for her. She never usually put this much attention towards her appearance, but her mother knew tonight was special.

"Hon, you look _fantastic_. The boys will be fighting each other to dance with you."

"_Mom_." Tanya laughed as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"It's true! And it was true the last five times you asked me. And the times before that, and the times before--"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Zoey was laughing now, too. She may sound ridiculous, but tonight, she wanted to look good. Tonight was special, she was going to dance her first slow dance tonight-- and it would be with the cutest who in whoville. Well, second cutest. There was one other who, a certain small who…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded at the door.

"They're early," Tanya remarked pleasantly, as Zoey turned from the mirror, pausing to rub Tina, her guitar, for luck, before hurrying out of the room to answer the door.

"Hey, Jojo!" She grinned at the small who as she swung the door open.

"Zoey," he panted. "We need…to talk."

"What's wrong? Where's Mya?" Her smile slid from her face as she took in Jojo's winded appearance. He looked up at her from his doubled over position, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed a light pink from running, his hair disheveled from the wind. He wore a slightly faded tuxedo, its dark color combining with the black of his hair, making his reddish-brown eyes stand out vividly on his face. Right then, they were filled with urgency.

She took his arm and led him inside, sitting him down on the couch.

"Jojo, tell me what happened."

"I was walking to Mya's house when I heard Heather laughing, and I looked to see where she was, and…" he paused, reluctance showing on his face.

"Come on, tell me!" She was feeling nervous now. It was unlike Jojo to ditch people, especially his best friend. He wouldn't leave without Mya unless it was something big. But why would she care about what Heather was doing?

"Well," he began, looking at her cautiously, "she--she wasn't alone."

"Well, who was she with?"

"She was with…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "She was with Dave." Zoey froze. Dave? Dave Pierson? _That can't be… it's impossible…_

"But…Dave's going with me…"

"I'm sorry, Zoe." No. She couldn't believe it. Jojo must have been mistaken, Dave wouldn't do that to her, he had no reason to!

"You're wrong, Jojo. He wouldn't do that!" He groaned in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you Zoey? The guy's no good!"

She could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them through. Jojo had to be wrong. He just _had_ to be.

"You probably just thought you saw him--" she began, but was cut off as Jojo shot up from the couch, hands covering his face as he stifled another groan.

"No, Zoey! I saw him! I saw him and Heather going at it in her doorway! Think about it! Heather told him to ask you just to hurt you! Why else would he ask _you_?" His eyes grew wide as he realized the implications of his words, regretting them instantly.

Zoey looked at him with hurt eyes, disbelief flowing through her. She stood up slowly, struggling to control the tears that now threatened to overflow any second.

"I..I think you should go, Jojo."

"Zoey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

"Just go." She turned away from him and walked to the door, holding it open for him. The aching in her chest that his words had caused only grew worse when she looked at the painful expression his face now held. She had to get him out, it was unbearable. "Please, Jojo." Her voice cracked as she said his name.

He trudged to the door with slumped shoulders, dragging his feet as he went. As soon he left, she ran to her room, unable to hold back tears any longer. Her confused mother simply rubbed her back comfortingly until she was able to calm down enough to explain what had happened.

"I don't think Jojo would lie to you, sweetheart." She said in a calming voice, as Zoey washed her face in the bathroom sink.

"But you heard what he said mom! He's been against me going with David the entire week! What if he was just trying to get me to ditch him?" Her argument was weak even to her, she knew that Jojo would never do a thing like that. But she couldn't turn herself against David. When he had asked her to the dance, he had sounded so sincere about everything he said…it was something about his voice that did it. She couldn't convince herself that he had been lying.

She had just cleaned herself up when another knock sounded at the door. She went to answer it, and with less enthusiasm as she had the first time, she swung the door open to find David standing on her doorstep, looking amazing, as usual.

"Hey," he grinned at her, his perfect teeth dazzling her in the light of the porch lamp.

"H-hey," she managed to reply. Why was she always such a dork around him?

"You ready to go?" He tilted his head to the side to look around her into the living room. "Where are your friends?"

"Um," she paused, looking down at her feet as she continued. "I don't think their gunna come with us tonight."

"Oh, ok." He said, completely oblivious to her pain. "Lets head out!" He took her hand and began leading her to his car.

"See ya, Mom!" she called behind her. Her mom waved from the doorway, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Have fun," she replied, her tone carrying a trace of warning.

They climbed in his car, Dave pausing to examine himself in the rearview mirror before starting the car.

"You look _good_." He commented with a smile as he pulled away from her house.

"Thanks!" she smiled at him

"Oh, um, I wasn't talking about you….but you look nice, too," he assured her, flashing his teeth again.

"Oh," She said, her smile fading, "um, thanks?"

"No problem!" She raised her eyebrow at him. This was going to be an interesting night.

--

When they reached the dance, her mood lifted. The entire gym was decorated with silver streamers and balloons, and there was a stage set up in the front of the room with a live band playing. Closer inspection revealed that the band members were whos from their school.

"This rocks!" she exclaimed.

"Ya…" Dave said distractedly as he scanned the room, looking for something.

Or someone.

"Come on lets go dance!" Zoey said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor, her worries momentarily forgotten as the quick beat of the song took a hold of her.

They had been dancing for two songs (well, Zoey had been dancing, David just moved distractedly to the beat while continuing his search) when David spotted what he was looking for. A smile stretched across his face and he reached out and took Zoey's arm, stopping her mid-dance.

"What's up?" She said happily, having been oblivious to his distracted behavior due to all the dancing.

"We need to talk," he said in a serious tone, though his face still held his winning smile.

Her heart stopped for a moment. _This can't be good_, she thought.

"About what…"

"I don't think you're my type." He said, glancing at something behind her briefly before continuing with increased volume.

"You're a little too _annoying _for my taste…" She felt her chest tighten, her eyes began to sting, but she couldn't look away from his grinning face.

"…and I don't really hang out with _losers_." Someone knocked into her shoulder, and she turned her head to find Heather walking happily towards Dave, snaking her arm through his as she met him. She vaguely heard someone announce that it was time for couples dance, and she was aware of the music slowing down, but she couldn't take her eyes from the couple in front of her.

"Sorry, Zoey!" Heather said, laughter and malice tainting her voice. "But did you really think someone like _Dave_, would like someone like _you_? Not a chance."

With on last smirk towards Zoey, David and Heather walked away hand in hand, snickering to each other as they went. She felt as thought the floor had dropped out beneath her. She was too shocked to cry, too hurt to move, so she just stood there while around her couples slow-danced happily together.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me, _a who was singing with the music.

"Zoey?" She turned to see Jojo standing behind her, eyes full of concern. She felt relief wash over her.

…_That thrills and delights me…_

They looked at each other for a moment, before at the same time blurting out "I'm sorry!" They both laughed at that, and Jojo reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked

…_Oh no, its just the nearness of you…_

"Ya," She smiled. _I am now…_ He suddenly blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"What? Tell me!" she laughed with him.

"Do you…um…do you want to dance?"

…_It isn't your sweet conversation, that brings this sensation… _

She suddenly found herself blushing too, as she nodded shyly at him. They moved closer together and he put his hands around her waist, while she put hers around his neck.

_..oh no, its just the nearness of you…_ They swayed in silence to the beat of the music, Zoey's unease and pain melting away in the arms of her best friend.

…_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me…_

"Zoe?" She could hear the words reverberate in his chest as he said them.

"Hm?"

"What they said earlier, about Dave never liking someone like you?" She tensed at his words.

"Ya?"

…_all my wildest dreams can come true…_

"Well, they were right." It was like he stabbed her in the back with a knife. She had already realized that tonight, was it necessary to rub it in?

…_I need no soft lights to enchant me…_

"A guy like him could never like someone like you," he continued, much to her displeasure, "because a guy like him would _never_ be able to understand how amazing of a person you are."

She pulled away and looked at his face-- it held nothing but sincerity.

…_If you would only grant me the right…_

She grinned and pushed his shoulder.

"Your so corny!" she said. He laughed.

"But thank you," she said in a more serious tone, "You really are the best."

…_to hold you ever so tight, and to feel in the night…_

She hugged him. With his short words, all the weight she had been carrying that evening was lifted away--he could always make everything better. It was then that she realized that she had gotten her slow dance after all…and even if it wasn't who she thought it would be with, she wouldn't have it any other way.

…_the nearness of you._

* * *

**Well, there it is! I am usually much more conservative when it comes to "fluff", and in this story I feel like I really laid it on. too much? and what about the song? I've never used one in a story before, did I incorporate it ok or did it just confuse things? let me know, I love feedback :D**


End file.
